


Sockathan Week Theme 2: Cuddles

by WashingtubDC (CTRH_5)



Series: Sockathan Week 2015 [2]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTRH_5/pseuds/WashingtubDC





	Sockathan Week Theme 2: Cuddles

It was a breezy Tuesday in early October and Jonathan wasn't sure how he felt about the day yet. It was only 10:55 in the morning and he was currently sitting in his forth hour study hall after lunch, bored out of his mind. He hadn't seen much of Sock yet that day so entertainment by him was out of the question at the moment. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking that he kinda missed his new boyfriend. He blushed slightly as the word 'boyfriend' floated through his mind. He wasn't used to that yet. While Jonathan was lost in thought, he didn't notice Sock float up through the floor in front of him. The demon boy stared at his human boyfriend for a minute before floating around behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on the back of his shoulder. Jonathan jumped slightly at the contact but knew who it was by the faint scent of mint. 

"Why?" He whispered so only Sock could hear him.

"You seemed lonely." Sock answered, nuzzling him.

"I'm in school...." Came a hushed reply.

"So? No one can see me." Sock said, a grin obvious in his voice.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and let the demon cuddle him for the rest of the class period.   


~After School~  


"Hey, Sock...." Jonathan said, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"Hm?" The other boy answered.

"Do you, uh, wanna...," the teen trailed off for a moment before continuing in a shy voice, "Cuddle again...?"

Sock's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Jonathan also nodded and flopped down onto his bed. Sock zoomed over to the bed and wiggled his way under Jonathan's arm, settling comfortably against his chest. 

"I'm taking a nap...." Jonathan said, closing his eyes.

"Ok." Sock said, smiling.

He nuzzled into his human's chest and listened to his breathing and heart beat even out. He smiled softly and let his own eyes close.


End file.
